The present invention relates, in general, to Internet access management. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for displaying customized messages to the user based on a requested website.
The Internet usage in various establishments, such as educational institutions, government and corporate offices, and individual households, has witnessed a rapid growth in the past decade and has become an important tool in daily life. This has increased the probability of its misuse, thus making it necessary to regulate it. Regulation is required for different purposes—to protect minors from inappropriate content, such as pornographic websites; to stop employees at work from accessing sites unrelated to work; to protect confidential information; and to protect unsuspecting users of the Internet from accessing harmful content, such as viruses, trojans, and the like.
There are several solutions available in the market to filter and control the Internet access of a user. These solutions allow network administrators to block access to websites based on predefined parameters. Based on these parameters, various websites are grouped into different categories, such as “Social Networking,” “Streaming media,” “Sports,” and the like. These solutions block the websites which the user is not eligible to visit and provide a generic deny page stating only the organization's policy and the category under which the website was blocked. However, the deny page displayed by various solutions to the users can be used further to guide and help the users after they are denied access to the requested website.